Kumonga
Kumonga 'is a founding and current member of the 'Earth Defenders. He is a gigantic spider that was native to Solgell Island in the Pacific that was mutated by nuclear testing before making his first appearance in Accra, Ghana in 1975. He has been an occasional ally of Godzilla before joining the Earth Defenders alongside several other Terran Kaiju. Appearance Kumonga's appearance is very spider-like with eight long legs tipped with a single long claw tipping each leg, an arachnid mouth, and eight bright blue eyes with black pupils. His eyes often turn red when he gets angry or excited. Kumonga's body is covered in numerous bright and vivid gold and brown stripes that cross over each other, making a complex pattern on the top of his body. Personality Kumonga has been shown to have be incredibly wild and uncontrollable when he gets too excited, often times making aggressive statements such as how he wants to tear limbs off or breaking someones skull, which often to the other Earth Defenders to calm him down by pointing out how too over-the-top he's being. Otherwise, when he isn't too excited or angry, he becomes quite mellow and behaves normally, though the other Earth Defenders are often wary of when he will have another crazy outburst again. It is also implied that Kumonga has a very large appetite and will continuously eat for hours at a time without getting full. History Kumonga started out as a normal spider that resided on Solgell Island before being mutated by nuclear testing near the island, turning him into a giant spider. At some point after this, he encountered Kamacuras, who also lived on the island, and the two developed a serious rivalry. Synopsis Half-Century War Arc In 1975, Kumonga began his attack on humanity in Accra, Ghana, where he is seen participating in a heated battle royal against Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra, Battra, Megalon, Hedorah, and Ebirah. As the kaiju battle, the rogue scientists Dr. Deverich use his Psionic Transmitter and uses tests it on the battling kaiju, order Kumonga and the others to destroy the building he and A.M.F teams are in. Kingdom of Monsters Arc In 2004 Kumonga surfaces outside of California in America. He appears from underground but afterwards he is location is unknown. Monster Hunter Arc In 2006 Kumonga appears in Mexico City, where he attacks the wedding of Irving "Urv" Jassim, killing every one but Urv himself and then proceeds to destroy the rest of the city. Kumonga is later captured in Taos New Mexico by the "Kaiju Kill Crew" and relocated to the Monster Island facility along with Anguirus, Titanosaurus and Battra. When the Space Monsters attack earth, Kiryu releases Kumonga and other monsters from the facility, Kumonga hitches aride on Kiryu and heads to New York. The spider and the Mecha take on Monster X, Kumonga uses his webbing to restrain the Space Kaiju but Monster X manages to release himself and both Kumonga and Kiryu are defeated by him. Legends Arc In 2008 Kumonga appears in Mongolia, having created a quicksand trap for his prey. Godzilla soon appears and falls into the trap. Kumonga begins to wrap Godzilla in his webbing but Godzilla escapes and begins to battle the spider. Godzilla gains he upper hand by ripping of one of Kumonga's legs and beats him with it. Kumonga tries to escape but Godzilla whacks him with his tail, sending him flying, the spider soon falls unconscious. Devonian Arc In 2010, Kumonga is in Arizona, where he creates a network of webs in the Grand Canyon. When I blinding Gigan appears and investigates the web system, Kumonga attacks the cyborg. Kumonga manages to capture Gigan and attempts to use his poison stinger on the alien but Gigan uses his buzz saw to slice of on of Kumonga's legs and release himself. Kumonga retreats as Gigan proceeds to set the web a blaze. Cryogs Revenge Arc Four years after Godzilla supposed death, Kumonga is relocated to Monster Islands alongside Rodan, Baragon, Gaira and Sanda. Trilopod War Arc When the Trilopods attack Monster Islands, Kumonga gets his DNA absorbed by a Trilopod and is soon captured, he is then sent to the Trilopod Hive in Los Angeles. The spider is soon freed by King Caesar who infiltrates the hive. Kumonga and the other Earth Kaiju rally behind Godzilla in battling the Trilopod hybrids. But soon the tables turn when the Trilopod Queen Magita attacks overwhelms the kaiju, Kumonga and the other kaiju are soon defeated but Godzilla absorbs his energy to unlock Burning Mode and annihilates Magita. Afterwards Kumonga and the other Earth Kaiju follow Godzilla out to see. Kumonga and the other Earth Kaiju present in the Trilopod War join together to form the Earth Defenders to protect their home planet. Post-Trilopod War Arc After Godzilla returns from his from Brisbane mission, Kumonga and the other Earth Defenders come to a meeting about the possibility of rival kaiju faction until the Earth Conquerors confront the Earth Defenders. Just as the two kaiju factions wage war, a magic circle appears above the Monster Islands and sucks up all the kaiju, sending them to Earth Land. When Godzilla and the Fairy Tail guild combat the dark guilds Naked Mummy and Dark Unicorn, Kumonga and the rest of the Earth Defenders and easily send the dark guilds into retreat. Kumonga and the other defenders are present while Godzilla explains who they are and there might not be the only kaiju in Earth land. Later, after Makarov Dreyar welcomes the Earth Defenders into Fairy Tail and gives them their Guild Marks, Kumonga is seated with the other Earth Defenders and the core Fairy Tail mages as the Shobijin explain to the origins of Godzilla and the other Earth Defenders through Godzilla's memoires. Afterwards, he and the other Defenders are shocked when Fairy Tail still accepts them as their guild mates. Kumonga and the other kaiju take part in a bar fight but when Godzilla enters the battle, Kumonga panics and warns everyone. The next day, Kumonga is conversing with the other members of Fairy Tail late in the day. He also comments on Rodan having trained Wendy Marvell. Tenrou Island Arc When Master Makarov announces the participants for the S-Class Wizard Trial, Kumonga and the other Earth Defenders stand on stage as Fairy Tail's master adds that Earth Defenders are able to participate in the trial. Kumonga along with Kameobas teams up with Freed Justine and Bickslow. One week later, Kumonga and his team meet the other teams at the port of Hargeon. While on the boat to Tenrou Island, Kumonga and his team are able to be the first to make it to the Island thanks to Freed creating a magic barrier. The team encounter Cana Alberona, Lucy Heartfilia, Varan and Mothra Lea in a Combat Route. Kumonga is uses his web abilities to combat Cana and Lucy's magic but as soon as Varan grabs Kumonga's stream of webbing, his spun around by the gliding reptile and is sent flying toward Kameobas and Freed, knocking the three of them out, loosing the match. Afterward, Kumonga and Kameobas head towards the Base Camp where they meet Erza Scarlet, Mirajane and Lissana Strauss, Juvia Lockster, Mothra Leo and Manda. The spider is still salty after having lost to Varan and is further ticked off by Kameobas, before they can fight Manda threatens to tell Anguirus which makes the spider back down. Kumonga and Kameobas then head out to assist in finding the other defenders to make sure they return to the camp safely. Category:Earth Defenders Category:Land Kaiju